1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket, and more particularly, to a socket for receiving an electrical element such as an IC (integrated circuit) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a socket is needed to receive an IC package and make electrical connection between the IC package and a circuit board on which the socket is mounted. A typical prior art socket which is used for receiving an IC package is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication NO. 10-125426. This type of IC socket usually comprises a base with a platform thereon and a rotatable lid that covers the base and presses on the IC package when the socket is in a close position. Sometimes the dimension of IC package may be smaller than that of a corresponding loading space defined by the platform, and thus one or more edge/edges of the IC package may be spaced from corresponding positioning wall/walls set on the platform. Because of the space generated between the positioning wall/walls and the edge/edges of the IC package, there is a relative movement and thus an unreliable connection between the IC package and the socket. If an extra positioning member or the like is provided for making the IC package steady relative to the socket, an expected ZIF (zero insertion force) may not be achieved because of the interference generated between the edge/edges of IC package and above-mentioned positioning member during the insertion of the IC package.